1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a modular ramp assembly, and in particular, to a hand rail to post connector assembly for use with a modular ramp assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Modular ramps have been developed to enhance the accessibility of doorways or other structures that are elevated above ground level. The ramps are typically manufactured in sections that are transported to the location where they are assembled for use. Hand rails are often mounted to the ramps for safety and to comply with laws and regulations. The hand rails are typically permanently secured to posts which are mounted to and extend upward from the ramp surface. Conventionally, the hand rails are welded to the posts to form a unitary structure. While welding the hand rails to the posts provides a stable and secure structure, it is difficult to quickly modify the length of the hand rails to adapt them to a particular location. The unitary design also makes it difficult to transport the hand rails and posts. Further, if it is necessary or desirable to paint the hand rails, the posts must also be painted since they form an integral structure with the hand rails.